


Sick as a Dog

by AliciasClarke (fyeahgila)



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: 1960s, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cute, Ficlet, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 16:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17853263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyeahgila/pseuds/AliciasClarke
Summary: Mick has a really bad cold, Keith is making him soup...





	Sick as a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted to write something, but I couldn't focus on anything else since I got a cold myself...so it resulted in this ficlet xD hope you like it! :)

London - 1962

The last couple of weeks had been wild ones, filled with gigs almost every single night, some photoshoots and newspaper interviews, and even a TV interview with the BBC. Things were really taking off at the moment, they were gaining a bigger fanbase with every new show, people were going crazy over their music. They never believed that they'd get this far in such a short amount of time and up to this point it had been an incredible journey already. 

Nevertheless, the blast they were having also had its downsides. Endless hours spent on the road, driving from gig to gig, sleeping in the back of a van between all the instruments, because there wasn’t enough money yet to spend it on a hotel, their gigs getting cut short because of vandalising fans throwing chairs, or jumping up onto the stage, trying to rip their clothes off. 

Still, as long as they could play, and as long as more and more people liked their music, everything was bloody brilliant. Now they had a couple days off and were back in London, but instead of meeting his friends there and doing some fun things, Mick was stuck in bed, in the flat at Edith Grove that he shared with Brian and Keith, with a pretty bad cold. He knew he should rest and spare his voice, since there were new gigs coming up soon. But just lying in bed with the company of a book and a cup of tea while his bandmates were out at some party, was more than frustrating. 

He must have dozed off, because he was startled awake by a knock on his bedroom door, and as he sat up, he was jolted by some pretty bad coughing. 

“Are you alright, mate?”, he heard Keith’s voice by the door and as he looked up at him out of bleary eyes, he could see that Keith was standing there, a bowl in his hands.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were out with Brian?”, Mick managed to ask after a moment, grabbing for a tissue on his nightstand to blow his nose. The alarm clock told him it was only a little after 9:30pm. 

“I stopped by shortly, but it was kinda lame…”, Keith meant with a shrug and gave him a lopsided grin. “How are you doing?”

“Uh...still sick as a dog”, he returned his voice raspy and his throat burning from coughing so hard. 

“I made soup. Do you want some?”, his friend offered, pointing at the bowl in his hand.

“You made soup for me?”, Mick asked, quite surprised. No one really did cook too much around here, he didn't even think any of them could actually cook properly. 

“It's just some noodle soup...and there wasn't really anything else around”, Keith downplaid, but Mick could swear he saw him blushing a little. 

“I'll try it”, Mick agreed and Keith walked over to him, handing him the bowl. 

“Thanks”, Mick mumbled, giving him a little smile. “It's good”, he added, after he tried a spoon full. It was really sweet of Keith to bring him some soup to make him feel better. 

“Don't mention it. I hope you're feeling better soon”, Keith gave back, returning his smile, before he turned to leave. 

“Keith”, Mick said, as he already was at the door. “Can you stay with me for a while? It's getting rather boring with just the company of a book”, he explained, and Keith nodded. 

“Yeah, sure”, he agreed, smiling, and sat down on the foot end of Mick's bed. 

“So, about that lame party...is Brian still there?”, he wanted to know then, spooning his soup, as Keith chuckled and started telling him about it.


End file.
